Je ne sais pas Je ne sais plus
by Saorie-Athena
Summary: "Je ne vois rien... seulement du noir... Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Si il y a une raison, je n'arrive pas à la retrouver... J'ai peur..." Explicite: YxYY - BoyxBoy


Hey ! Je sais, je devrais travailler sur mon histoire principale au lieu d'écrire ceci, mais comme je commence à stresser légèrement sur les cours, et que dans un mois je passe mes oraux de langues et les écrits de bac, bah, j'avais besoin d'écrire ce qui me passait par la tête en écoutant une musique, « Dance to forget » qui est une musique sur Ballora, une animatronique dans Five Nights At Freddy's : Sister Location :3

JE NE POSSEDE PAS YU-GI-OH !

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux : Noir... Je ne vois que ça... Non... Je voulais voir la lumière, voir la couleur... Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je point voir la beauté ? Pourquoi voir dans ce noir ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune réponse... J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner, je ne perçois nulle autre couleur... J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire la raison de ce noir... Je ne la trouve plus...

Pourtant, j'entends un régulier « bip » sonné à mes oreilles... « bip... bip... bip... » Ils correspondent à mes battements de cœur... Je ne me souviens de rien...Je ne vois que du noir... Pourquoi voudrai-je m'attendre à voir la couleur pourpre apparaître ? Je ne sais pas...

Je sens ma respiration accélérée, mais je ne sais rien... Je panique... Je respire plus vite, l'air en arrive même du mal à entrer, que ce soit par mes narines ou par ma bouche... Je suffoque presque... « bip bip... bip bip.. » ils deviennent plus rapprocher... J'ai peur... La fréquence diminue, j'entends même le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant violemment « Slash »... On dirait que des gens entrent, j'entends le son de leurs pas courirent... Mais je ne vois rien... Ma respiration est toujours rapide, j'ai peur... Vais-je mourir ? … Quelqu'un est à côté de moi, je le sens... Peut-être un ange ? Ou un démon... Je ne sais pas... Je ne vois pas... Même si je sens que mes yeux sont grandes ouverts... Seulement le noir... Pas de gris, pas de blanc, pas de pourpre... Comme si j'étais face au néant depuis mon esprit, et que mon corps était face à des gens...

Froid... La chaleur s'enlève d'autour de moi, je sens quelque chose de froid sur ma poitrine... « Dégagez » qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Ma respiration est si rapide, je sens mon cœur s'emballer de plus en plus... Un choc... que se passe-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne sais pas... Je crains, je veux juste me mettre en boule dans un coin de ne plus sentir quoi que ce soit... J'entends crier... Que ce soit proche, sur la façon dont je meurs... Mais aussi, j'entends crier au loin... Une voix forte et chaud... Elle est accueillante... J'aimerai aller me blottir auprès de cette personne... Je n'arrive cependant point à distinguer ses mots... Serait-ce mon nom qu'il appelle ? Non... Je ne pense pas... Je ne me souviens pas... Que s'est-il passé ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai peur... Je veux m'enfuir... Je veux qu'on me laisse seul...

« Yugi ! » Encore... J'entends la voix de l'homme de plus en plus... Des sanglots... pleure-t-il ? Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ne puis-je guère savoir ? Je ne peux me concentrer maintenant... « YUGI ! » Toujours le noir... je peux avoir la sensation de marcher, mais ce n'est pas vrai... J'ai beau avoir l'impression de courir, de me tourner et me retourner, c'est faux... Je sais une chose... Je suis allongé dans un lit... Mais où ? « biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip » il résonne longuement... Suis-je... Suis-je mort ? Je ne sais pas... Rien ne change autour de moi... J'entends plus de sanglots que tout à l'heure... J'ai l'impression que mes sens sont alertés, mais mon esprit ne sait rien... Je ne sais pas à quoi faire confiance... Je veux la lumière, je veux... « bip... bip... bip... bip... »

« Yugi, reste avec moi s'il te plait » je veux rester ici... Pas dans le noir, je veux rester avec cet homme... Yami... Mon Yami... Oui... Je me souviens de lui... Je me souviens... Yami... S'il te plait enlève ces ténèbres qui m'entourent, j'ai peur... Je sens une main prenant l'une des miennes... Pourtant, quelque chose fait qu'elles ne sont pas en contact direct... J'ai peur... Je ne suis pas correct... Ai-je encore une chance de mourir ? … S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas... « Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît, Aibou... » ouvrir mes yeux ? Mais... Ils sont ouverts... Ne le vois-tu pas ? Yami... Ma respiration est applanie, je peux la sentir... Mais mon cœur, je le sens battre la chamade, peut-être parce que mon amour est là... Je ne sais pas...

Je ferme les yeux, peut-être que quand je les ouvrirai à nouveau, je verrai la lumière, le pourpre des yeux de mon Yami... Je l'espère... Je ne veux pas revoir le noir... Je commence à en avoir peur... Je pries... Je les ouvre à nouveau, pour être accueilli par... « Yugi ! N'aies pas peur s'il te plait... Reste calme » Ma respiration commence à devenir une nouvelle fois rapide... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit m'arriver ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas revoir la lumière, la couleur pourpre des beaux yeux de Yami... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas revoir les paysages et le visage de mes amis ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne puis-je plus dessiner ? « S'il te plait, ne pleurs pas Aibou... Shhhh... C'est bon, tout va bien » … Tout... Tout va bien ? Non, c'est faux, j'ai perdu la vue, je ne vois plus ! J'ai peur... J'ai peur de ce qui m'entoure... Je veux voir Yami... Je veux te revoir...

Je me souviens... du sang... du verre brisé... de la voiture qui a percuté la mienne... Je me souviens... Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir... c'est cette question qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis que je suis éveillé... Je ne trouve pas la réponse à cette question... Du moins... pas encore... Mais je sais que je l'aurai une fois que je serai en mesure de poser la question à Yami ou à un médecin... Je le sais... Puis j'ai refermé les yeux et me suis laissé aller à un repos avant que Yami ne revienne avec le médecin... Au moins, je sais qu'il sera là quand j'ouvrirai à nouveau les yeux...

* * *

Hey! Je sais, c'est cours, c'est un OS, y a de la tragédie, de la romance en quelque sorte et j'avais la flemme de faire plus de détails ou d'écrire plus... Et en plus, je suis censée écrire cette fic aussi en anglais (et comme la plupart d'entre vous, j'utilise Google traduction) et que c'est long à faire, bah voilà ! En même temps, je voulais publier ça une fois fini d'écrire ! Par contre, soyez sympa, j'ai écrit au fil de la musique et sans jamais relire ou modifier mes écrits ! (c'est ma façon de faire depuis longtemps, et je n'arrive jamais à relire quand il s'agit d'écrire d'une traite) Peut-être aussi vais-je transférer ma nouvelle policière sur un fond de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Afin de la publier ici :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !

Et merci de laisser un commentaire ;p ça me ferait vraiment laisir d'avoir vos retours là-dessus !


End file.
